Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Grovyles Diaries
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Cristie ( the hero) and her partner Chimchar get there hands on the diary of Grovyle the thief, after fighting him in Shiny lake. What will this mean for Cristie? and how wil her realationship with chimchar end? WARINGING THERE IS A HUGE SPOILER IN THIS STORY!


Chapter 1: finding the dairy of a thief

Cristie looked with a stunned expression at the Dairy she held In her flippers. Chimchar, who was standing next to her, looked at it as well. _**DAIRY OF GROVYLE**_ the title of the booklet said. _**DON'T TOUCH IT ORE YOU'LL DIE! ( especially for dusknoir and his sableye slaves) **_"why would anyone like grovyle kept a dairy?" chimchar asked himself aloud. "well, it could be a trick, but because he really looked shocked at us when I grabbed it from him, I think it is his real diary" chimchar said, as he reminded himself of what happened at Shiny lake. "then I think we should open it" Cristie said. The Piplup with the black bandana called as she reached for the lock to open it.

"wait! Maybe we should call the great dusknoir first! Ore Chatot, ore wigglytuf!" chimchar shrieked as Piplup carefully opened the booklet.

_**Day 1 of our quest to save the World **_

_dear diary_

_My name is grovyle and I'm….. well it is hard to tell how old I'm because this world were I live in is completely paralyzed._

_In this dark bleak world were nothing is moving, growing. _

_since temporal tower collapsed and dialga turned into Primal dialga this world is completely bleak and that's a shame because I heard from my partners Cristie and Femke, that this world used to be verry beautiful. _

_When the sun till rose and when the clouds moved into the air _

_( sorry I digress a bit) _

_who are Cristie and femke ?_

_Well cristie is my Trainer, Partner and closeted friend_

_. And Femke is her best friend. I_

_met the both of them in Treeshout forest when I still was a young Treecko_

_. I was running from Dusknoir and some of his sableye slaves ( that's what the most pokemon here call them here in this world ) when I run into them. _

_They brought me to their home and raised me until I was a grown-up grovyle._

_Cristie is a beautiful girl from ( I guess) twenty- three years old, with long dark brown hairs that reached down to her shoulders_

_. Into her hairs she wore a black Bandana ._

_She was wearing a green t-shirt and blue pants. S_

_he had footwear at her feet that were open at the bottom. _

_When I asked her why they were open at the bottom,_

_she once told me that she used to see with her feet two, because she had a really good connection with the earth._

_Femke is also very beautiful girl from ( I guess again) twenty years old. _

_She wore a green dress and a grey bandana in her dark brown hairs._

_She is also have footwear on her feet for a better connection with the earth._

_Well today is the first day of our adventure. _

_Were going to collect the time gears ( how impossible sounds that, since time stopped in here) and save the world! _

_Femke is pretty convinced that we will succeed in our mission, because of Cristies special ability. _

_The dimensional scream. _

"_what is that you asked?" _

_Well it is a special connection to time itself, as long as there is a trusted pokemon partner around, the dimensional scream will be activated if there is a time gear around. _

_Well, that is what the legendary pokemon mew told us! _

_Mew was in a ancient ruin near the ruins of temporal tower. _

_We found him there bye accident but he kept telling us that we were the chosen ones (bullshit if you ask me) _

_But he also told us something were the hairs on the back of my neck ( and yes I have hairs in my neck) were getting stood on end. _

"_if we prevent the planets paralyses, if we change history, then all the pokemon of the future will disappear!" _

_Femke and cristie really got the nerves of that, but after exchanging some looks, we all agreed that this had to be done! _

_Now we are on our way, and I'm standing guard. _

_O_O the girls are waking up and I don' want them to see this diary so see you next time! _

_Love grovyle _

Piplup looked at chimchar with a smile on his face. "well, it seems like he just wanted to tell someone about his crimes! Piplup said as he but the booklet away on a save place. " well, did you notice one of the two girls he described had the same name as you have?" chimchar said a bit nervous. "yes, but that could be someone else" Cristie said as she found a good hiding place. "I don't know, and that other one had the same name as Femke from the encampment" chimchar continued without looking at his partner. "so what, do you want to claim that I'm one of the two human girls that came from the future with that **THIEF! **Cristie said as she angrily looked at the shocked face of chimchar.

"no, I'm not claiming anything, but because you were a human I only said it **COULD** be possible that!..." Chimchar looked up in shock when Piplup raced out of the room without even telling were he was going. "**CRISTIE WAIT**!" chimchar called as he run after his partner. "**WERE ARE YOU GOING**?" Piplup kept running as fast as he could, she didn't wanted to hear what his partner had to say, she only wanted to go and find grovyle. So she could ask him if it was true that she was his partner…

**THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY! **

**OKAY THERE COULD BE SOME SPOILERS IN THIS ( BECAUSE CHIMCHAR AND CRISTIE NOW ALREADY KNOW THAT CRISTIE IS GOING TO DISSAPEAR WHEN TIME IS RESTORED! BUT I LOVED TO WRITE A DAIRY FOR GROVYLE AND SUDDENLY THIS IDEA CAME UPON ME! **

**WHEN GROVYLE TELS ABOUT A GOOD CONNECTION TO THE EART I'M NOT REFERING TO AVATAR LAST AIRBENDER! I MEAN THAT SHE CAN SEE WITH HER FEET A BIT BUT SHE ISN'T A EARTHBENDER.! **

**OKAY NEXT CHAPER WILL COME UP SOON SO PLEASE REVIEUW THIS ONE! **


End file.
